starfyrefandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Andrew Starfyre
Andrew Starfyre (Lord Starfyre of Charubah) (Andrew Tarix Starfyre Charuba`ah) is the son of the late King Andrew and his mistress Melina Florda. Following a successful career within the Royal Hapan Navy, Starfyre entered the political arena, serving within the Ministry of External Affairs. He took the Hapes Consortium's foreign relations in a more conservative direction during such historical events as the Dellalt Conflict before his eventual resignation in 4032. He has since returned to the Hapan government, serving within the Ministry of the Interior as the Minister and Chancellor of the High Court. He has also taken on the role of Prime Minister. Early Life Not much is known about Starfyre's early childhood except that he was born on Charubah as the only (known) child of King Andrew and his mistress, Melina Florda. His parents had both been in the Phoenix Movement during the Hapan civil war and his mother was the younger sister of Derrik Florda, a childhood friend of his father. His parents never married and the existence of a Starfyre heir was not known to the public until after King James had come to power. It is now known that Starfyre was raised by his mother for the first few years of his life, and his existence was unknown to his father, the King. Historians speculate that the reason young Starfyre was unaware of his lineage was that his mother hid the truth from him, seeking to distance her life and the life of her son from the political arena that had destroyed her older brother. Unfortunately, his mother, Melina, died suddenly and unexpectedly while Starfyre was still at a very young age. The boy was sent to an orphanage; he became a ward of the state. As he grew older, he seemed to be possessed with an inner fire, and obtained surpassing marks in his schooling. His only goal as a teenager was to serve in the Royal Hapan Navy, and by the time King James had come to power, he had graduated from the Naval Academy with honors, under the name Andrew Perion. Military Service As a low level officer, Starfyre started out in the Royal Hapan Navy's fleet within the Charu system, maintaining a relatively low profile. However, within a year, he was assigned to the outer border patrols near Lorell. As a standard requirement for the outer patrols, he was given a series of physical examinations, which happened to consist of DNA and blood tests. The results were astonishing; the lineage link led to no other than the now-deceased King Andrew himself. As King Andrew had died in 4027, most were under the impression that the Starfyre bloodline had died out. Starfyre received the title Lord, though some believed he should have been Prince, and received governance of the Charu system. Still he continued his career within the Royal Hapan Navy, eventually receiving command of the 17th Hapan Fleet. During the Black Sun Crisis in 4029, Starfyre and his fleet were responsible for the patrol of the Lorell system while the 1st Hapan Fleet blockaded and bombarded Lorell. They were tasked with monitoring a Victory Star Destroyer from the Dark Empire during Operation Dark Shroud. In late 4029, Starfyre became Naval Executive Officer under Gane Lant and Lord Alexander Tylger who had joint command of the Royal Hapan Navy. The joint command did not last long; Starfyre, who had been promoted to Contra Admiral, received command of the Royal Hapan Navy in 4030 following the resignation of both Lord Alexander Tylger and Gane Lant. Starfyre served as the Commanding Officer of the Royal Hapan Navy for one year, rising to the rank of Vice Admiral and introducing various reforms to the Navy’s organization that streamlined its operations. He also pushed for new and improved training programs. However, he soon felt a different calling. Government Service Starfyre retired from the Royal Hapan Navy in 4031 and took charge of the Ministry of External Affairs. He steered the Hapes Consortium's foreign relations in a more conservative direction and represented Hapan interests in the Allied Tion sector during the Dellalt Conflict. As the ruling noble of the Charu system, Starfyre soon took a keen interest in his homeworld. He remembered that before the Dark Age, his homeworld had enjoyed preeminent status in the Hapes Consortium as the location of the Cluster’s greatest shipbuilding and technological achievements. Seeking to rebuild the the Charu system’s economy, and perhaps more importantly, the pride and public spirit of its people, Lord Starfyre began planning for the creation of a new ship manufacturing corporation to rival the ancient Olanji/Charubah company. Through his efforts, Olanji Corporation was established, and Lord Starfyre briefly served as its ceremonial first Director. In the meantime, faced with conflict in the Royal Council, he found a pair of unlikely allies in Lord Alexander Tylger and Lord Vang Tyrridon, who had been traditional rivals. They formed the Trinae Noblesse as a front against the reformist forces at work within the Hapan government. At the end of the year, following a series of heated debates in the chambers of Lorell Hall, both Starfyre and Vang Tyrridon renounced their titles in protest over the Hapes Consortium's rules of succession. Starfyre's status as the ruling noble of the Charu system was revoked and he was transferred to the Order of Tarii. Vang Tyrridon later regained his own title via work in the Royal Hapan Armed Forces. Starfyre moved to Lorell where he occasionally worked with representatives of House Tylger and unofficially contributed to the work of the Ministry of Culture (now defunct). He proceeded to live a quiet life, shielded from the press even after he made a half-hearted attempt to rejoin the Hapan government in the summer of 4033. It was not until 4037, upon the retirement of King James, that Starfyre decided to lay aside his grievances and rejoin government service. He was welcomed back, though was not granted a seat on the Royal Council in any capacity. Instead, he was appointed as the Chancellor of the newly established High Court, and he immediately began working to reform, streamline and simplify the outdated and obsolete Hapan legal codes. He soon regained a position in the Royal Council as the Minister of the Interior, and was appointed Prime Minister (Fel`da Regalix) of the Hapes Consortium shortly thereafter. In late 4038, after more than a year and a half of stellar service following Starfyre's return to the government, King Alexander Tylger reinstated Starfyre into the ranks of the nobility, christening him Andrew Tarix Starfyre once more. Lord Starfyre has again taken up the mantle of governance of the Charubah system , returning to his ancestral home. Category:Individuals